Batman vs IT
by Fandom Cultures
Summary: Something lurks beneath the sewers of Gotham City. Something that feeds off your worst fears. Children have been found missing in Gotham. Only the Batman can find a way to end this terror. But soon he discovers a dark secret that will challenge everything he knows.
1. The Prologue

A little 5-year old girl is walking home from Gotham Academy a private school for young rich children. It is raining very hard. She dances through the puddles and dances. Suddenly, she hears a creepy laugh. She stops in her tracks. She sees a red balloon tied to a doorknob. She cautiously walks over to the balloon and picks it up. Suddenly, the door opens. A voice calls out to her.

"Hello there Suzie. You like that balloon don't ya? Well I have plenty of balloons in here."

Suzie is confused.

"Who are you? My mom told me not to take things from stranger," She says.

"I'm a friend Suzie. Come play with me. Come float with us."

A bright light shines towards Suzie.

"I should be going now. My mommy and daddy are waiting for me."

"Oh but please play with me just for a little bit. I have no friends."

Feeling bad for the stranger and being afraid of being a bad person she keeps walking into the building. She come upon a room filled with re balloons.

"Thank you for coming. Now things just got so much BETTER!"

Suddenly a pair of hands and arms pop out of the balloons and grabs the girl and pulls her in. She starts squirming and screaming.

"Yes. Be afraid!"

Hours later, a police officer is driving by when he spots something strange on the sidewalk.

"Oh my God!"

He puts his hand on his mouth in shock. Then he grabs his communicator.

"All units we have a 10-4! All units report to my location!"


	2. Innocence Lost

The GCPD Police Commissioner James Gordon arrives at the scene. He can only gasp at the sight.

"This is the 8th child death this month. What could have done this?"

"Good evening Jim," a voice says suddenly.

Gordon turns and Batman is standing in a corner.

"Do you always have to do that?"

"Sorry. Force of habit."

"This is truly awful. Who could do something like this?"

"I have no idea. Do you mind if I take the body and scan it for a DNA test?"

"Be my guest. By the way-."

James Gordon turns away from Batman to talk to an officer but when he look back he is gone.

"I hate it when he does that," Jim thinks.

Batman approaches the ambulance.

"I need to see the body."

"Wait a second you can't just-."

Batman glares at him intensely. The medic just steps aside. Batman puts the body in the trunk of his Batmobile and drives off to the Batcave. When he arrives at the Batcave, his butler Alfred is waiting for him.

"So it take it that tonight was eventful Master Bruce?"

"You could say that Alfred."

Batman unzips the bag containing the body and shows it to Alfred.

"Good God," Alfred utters in shock with his hand to his mouth.

"Who is behind this?"

"That is what I am going to find out she is missing an arm and a leg."

Batman places the dead girl's body on a table of his crime lab. He brings out the DNA analysis kit and starts analyzing the body. After about 45 minutes of analyzing, the identity is finally found.

"I thought she looked recognizable Alfred. Her name was Susie Jacobs."

"Aren't you currently in a business deal with her father?"

Bruce nods.

"Alfred send flowers to their home to give my condolences."

Alfred nods and leaves. Batman goes back to analyzing the body. The DNA results came but no identity could be found for the cause of the death.

"There is only one person who's DNA is unknown," Batman thinks.

When Alfred returns, he finds Batman gone.

"Always on the move," he thinks.


	3. A Visit To Arkham

Batman drives to Arkham Asylum. He notifies the Warden at Arkham who lets him in.

"Always a pleasure to have you visit Batman."

"Well I don't come here for pleasure visits Warden."

"So who are you talking to this time? Penguin? Scarecrow?"

"No. Him."

"Oh."

Batman walks through the halls of Arkham. Several of the criminals try to reach out and grab him but to no effect. They stop at a cell door. They could hear laughing coming from the inside.

"Yep that is definitely him," the guard says while getting his keys out.

"So how is he? Have you managed to contain him?"

"Yes. He has tried to escape but we have increased our alertness."

Batman enters the cell. Joker is wearing a straitjacket.

"Hello Batsy. It has been far too long. What have you been up to? Gotten bored without me?" Joker says crackling.

"I have no time for your games Joker. I need answers."

"Argh. Alright what is it?"

Batman brings out pictures of the 8 children found dead or missing and presents them to Joker.

"What do you know about these children's deaths?"

Joker studies them. Finally he smiles and looks up.

"Absolutely nothing."

"These deaths seem random and brutal. Kind of sounds like your kind of crime."

"Hah. I had nothing to do with this. But I have to give the guy who did this credit. It takes major guts to kill children. I might actually do something like this when I get out."

Batman runs at Joker, grabs him, and pins him against the wall with his elbow at his neck. Batman glares at him hard. He lets Joker go.

"You are telling the truth!"

"Of course I am! Do you think I am crazy? Don't answer that!"

"Well if it was not you then it could have only been one other person."

Batman heads out of the cells and leaves Arkham. When he gets back to the Batcave Nightwing is waiting for him.

"What are you doing here Dick?"

"Alfred called me. Said you might need some help."

"I can handle this alone. You're needed in Bludhaven."

"What have you got on this killer?"

"Not much. My first suspect is innocent. Now I am going to pay a visit to the second suspect."

Nightwing looks away.

"Well if you need any help don't hesitate to ask."

Nightwing turns back to see Batman disappear.

"I hate it when he does that."


	4. Scaredy Croc

Batman arrives at a porthole. He sets his Batmobile to locked mode and heads down to the sewers.

"Waylon? Where are you?"

He brings out a piece of steak.

"I brought your favorite Waylon."

Suddenly, a loud scream echoes across the sewers. Batman rushes to where he hears the scream.

He finds Waylon laying on the ground with his arms to his head, crying.

"Waylon! Waylon!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

Waylon grabs Batman and throws him against a wall. Batman recovers, runs up to Waylon, and punches him in the face.

"Croc stop it!"

Waylon stops panicking.

"B-B-B-Batman?! Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Batman asks.

"My old school bullies. They came down here and started beating me up. I got scared. I could have sworn that one of them had razor sharp teeth."

"It is alright Waylon. They are gone."

Batman leaves and continues searching. He heads back to the place where Susie Jacobs' body was found. He gets out his crime scene analysis kit and starts searching the area for clues. However, before he gets started he notices a thug acting scared. He heads toward the thug and grabs him by the collar.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!l"

"I know nothing Bats! I am just scared of the killer."

"What do you know about him?"

"Nothing except at every place where he has killed he leaves a red balloon."

"Thanks."

Batman keeps searching the crime scene. Suddenly he spots a red balloon floating into a sewer porthole.

"Bingo," Batman says.


	5. Facing Fears

Batman follows the balloon into the porthole. He finally comes upon a sewer room. He sees two figures in the shadows.

"Hello Bruce."

"Who are you?"

The two figures step into the light.

"Don't you recognize us?"

Bruce can't believe his eyes.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?"

"Yes Bruce. Why did you fail us?"

"No I didn't. Wait a minute? My dad would never say that. You're just an illusion."

Batman keeps pressing on. He comes upon another room. Another figure appears.

"Bruce why didn't you save me?"

"No not him."

Young Jason Todd steps into the light. He is dressed in his torn Robin Costume with blood all over his body. Suddenly he transforms into Red Hood

"Do you have any idea what I have become?"

Suddenly Red Hood starts attacking Bruce. His helmet opens up revealing a ganged mouth.

"Now FLOAT WITH US!" Jason yells in a creepy voice.

Jason's fingers grow claws and he starts lashing out at Batman.

"What is this? Your not Jason," Batman says confused.

Batman punches Jason in the face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Suddenly Jason disappears.

Batman runs around the sewers looking for Jason. He stops running to catch his breath. He spots a red balloon and walks over to it. There is a note written on the balloon saying, "Come and get me Brucie boy."


	6. Face to Face

Batman heads back to the Batcave.

"Did we find anything sir?"

Batman just sits in the chair scared and confused.

"I-I-I saw my parents Alfred in the sewers alive."

"What?! That's impossible sir!"

"But I did Alfred. They told me I was a failure and I should have saved them."

"That's complete nonsense. You were a child at the time and I know they are proud of you because I am proud of you. Did you notice anything else about them?"

"Their voices sounded different but there is more Alfred."

"What is it sir?"

"I saw Jason."

"You what?"

"However at the same time I don't believe it was Jason. He transformed into an adult and attacked me. He grew claws on his hands and fought me. However, he disappeared and I tried to find him but all I found was this red balloon."

"What's so important about a red balloon?"

"Someone I interrogated told me that at every child murder this month there has been a red balloon found."

"I am sure there is a connection."

"Maybe? Let's check the news for information."

Batman turns on the TV.

"This is Vicki Vale from the Gotham Gazette. The Williams family is fearing for their little daughter Jessie's life."

"I will be back Alfred."

Batman drives to the William Homestead. There he greets the parents and Jessie outside.

"Batman? What are you doing here?"

Batman kneels down to look at Jessie

"I promise no one is going to hurt you. Not over my dead body."

"Thank you Batman! God bless you!"

Later that night when Jessie is asleep, mist enters her room. It turns into a solid form. It's shape resembles a clown. It gets closer and closer to Jessie. It's mouth starts growling fangs and it is about to eat Jessie. Suddenly white glowing eyes appear behind the killer.

"You came to the wrong house!" Batman says.

It turns around and all It can see is Batman's fist punching him.

"What the hell are you?"

"I am Pennywise The Dancing Clown and I know who you are Bruce."

Batman is stunned.

"How do you-?"

"Know who you are?" It says, standing up.

"I know everything about you. Your worst fears. Your just a little boy wanting his mommy and daddy."

Batman tried to IT again but he dodges and slashes Batman with it's claws. Batman is stunned by the attack. IT grabs Batman and throws him against a wall.

"You interrupted my dinner time. Now you're the main course."

Batman reaches into his utility belt and brings out two tasers. He electrocutes IT.

"Argh!" The creature yells out in pain and disappears.

Batman heads over to the bed to check on the girl. Then he heads to the Batcave.


	7. Jason Phillips

Batman arrives to the Batcave where he shows his injuries to Alfred.

"So what did you find sir?" Alfred asks while tending to Batman's injuries.

"He was something I have never seen before. He looked like a clown but he had long sharp claws and fangs and he could shape shift. I don't think he is human. I don't think it will be too long before he strikes again."

On the next night, a young 12-year old boy is walking in the streets alone. He stops, reaches into his pocket and brings out a picture of his parents. Tears start coming out of his eyes. Suddenly he hears a voice.

"Hey Jason!"

Jason looks around and sees his dad standing in an alley.

"Dad is that you?"

"Come here."

Jason runs over to his dad. His dad hugs him.

"I can't believe it's you."

Suddenly his "dad" starts growing fangs and transforms into a clown.

"Gotcha!"

"Wait who are you?" Jason asks in sadness and confusion.

IT picks Jason up and is about to eat him. Suddenly Batman comes out of nowhere and grabs IT by the neck and throws him against a wall. He rushes the boy to a closet to hide

"You'll be safe in here."

After the boy is safe he turns attention back towards IT. The creature is now pissed off.

"How did you-?"

"Find you? I placed a tracking device on you during our last fight."

"Why can't you just let me feed?!"

IT attacks Batman and tries slashing at him but Batman manages to dodge his attacks. However, Pennywise starts flashing lights at Batman blinding him. Then IT flees. Batman returns to where Jason was hiding.

"It's alright. It's gone."

"Batman. Is that you?"

"It is now tell me your name son."

"Jason Phillips."

"Jason. That's a nice name. So where are your parents Jason?"

Jason starts tearing up. Batman realizes the situation.

"Oh."

He kneels down and tries to comfort Jason.

"I am sorry Jason. I know how it feels. Come with me."

Batman takes Jason to his car and drives him to the Batcave. Nightwing is waiting there.

"Batman who is this?"

"This is Jason. I saved him from the killer."

"So you have found him?"

Batman nods.

"I am going to look into more info about IT."

Batman heads up to the Batcomputer and begins researching about clown attacks.

"Here. There is this one article written by a man named Bill Denbrough about an incident that happened in a town called Derry. It talks about a killer clown that ate children."

While Batman is busy researching, Jason looks around.

"This is one of the coolest places I have ever seen. Is that a dinosaur?"

Nightwing looks at the kid.

"So where are his parents?"

"He is an orphan."

Jason looks at Nightwing.

"I have heard about you. You're awesome."

"Thanks."

Batman gets out of his chair.

"I am going out of town for a little bit. Alfred is here if you need him. Also you're looking after him."

"Wait what?"

Nightwing looks at the kid and looks at where Batman was standing but he is already gone.

"Every single time."

"Does he do that often?"

Nightwing groans.

"Too often."


	8. Derry

Batman changes out of his Batsuit into normal clothing. He drives to Derry. He arrives at Bill's house.

"You're Bruce Wayne!"

"Hello Mr. Denbrough."

"Please just Billy. Come on in."

Bruce enters Billy's house.

"May I get you a drink?"

"Yes please."

Billy goes to the kitchen and pours lemonade.

"So what are you doing here in Derry, Mr. Wayne?"

"I actually need your help. I am trying to help the GCPD catch a mysterious killer.

"What is this killer like?"

"He can take on the form of your worst fear and preys on children."

As soon as Bruce has said this, Billy puts his cup down. He walks over to a picture of Georgie.

"What makes you think I would know anything?"

"I read your article about the killer clown. You had an encounter with IT didn't you?"

Billy nods his head. He hands Bruce a glass of lemonade.

"It was a long, long time ago. We were just kids back then. The creature killed my brother Georgie."

"I am sorry Bill."

"How did you defeat it?"

"We worked together."

"What is IT?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

Bruce gets up and gets ready to leave.

"Well thanks for your time."

"My pleasure. Have a nice day Mr. Wayne."

"Same to you."

Bruce gets into his car and leaves Derry.


	9. Constantine

On his way back to Gotham, Bruce stops by the House of Mystery. He knocks on the door. John Constantine answers the door.

"Well isn't this a surprise? To what do I owe this visit Bruce?"

"I need your help John. My city is living in fear from a monster who can turn into your worst fear."

"Sounds like some of the creatures that I have encountered. I think I might have heard of this creature."

"There have been sightings over time of a creature like this. However, there is not a name for IT."

"Do you have any idea how I can kill it?"

"I thought you didn't kill?"

"Well I make an exception when it comes to creatures like this."

"Well according to this book the only way to defeat IT is to make it afraid and overcome your fears."

"I can figure that out. Thanks for your help Constantine."

Batman leaves the House and heads back to Gotham. When he gets back to the Batcave he finds it on fire. He manages to put the fire out.

"Alfred? Alfred?"

He finds Alfred pinned underneath rubble.

"Alfred what happened?"

"It got him Master Wayne!"

"It?"

Alfred nods and points at the wall. There is writing that says, "Come float if you dare!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I get ready."

Bruce makes a new armored Batsuit equipped with flamethrowers and electric tasers. He modifies his cowl to dispel the fear of IT.

"Even with this armor you can't possibly defeat him. You need help."

"I won't be alone Alfred."


	10. The Final Showdown

Batman puts on his new Batsuit and heads down into the sewers. He presses a button on his Batsuit that sends a signal.

Batman starts searching through the sewers. He hears a creepy laugh and Jason calling for help. He comes upon a room and sees Alfred tied to a chair with neck slit.

"Remember Bruce. This is not real."

"Oh but it is Brucie." The voice of IT says.

"Show yourself clown!"

"I am not just a clown I am everything you have ever feared. Your worst nightmares. You think you put fears in criminals. I am fear!"

"I am not afraid of you."

Batman continues walking through the sewers. He is confronted by Jason Todd again.

"Why couldn't you save me Bruce?"

"I tried Jason I tried."

Suddenly a version of Batman appears behind Jason and knocks him to the ground and starts beating him up with a crowbar.

"No no! I am not responsible for his death! He made his own decision!"

Batman keeps pressing on. He finds shriveled corpses of his parents coming to life.

"Look What did you did Bruce! How could you do this to us?!"

Batman ignores them and keeps going. Finally he reaches a chamber and finds Jason Phillips chained to a pipe.

"It's alright Jason. I will get you out of here."

Batman frees Jason. Suddenly there is a laugh.

"Go Jason. I will meet up with you later."

Jason runs out of the room.

"This is it creature. Just you and me!"

IT appears out of nowhere and lunges at Batman. Batman dodges his lunge and kicks him in the head. Batman grabs IT by the head and starts punching him in the head repeatedly. However, IT frees itself from Batman's grasp and starts slashing at Batman. However, Batman's new armor resista the scratches.

"Fancy toys won't save you Brucie!"

Batman grabs IT and throws him against a wall. However, this unscathed IT and it immediately gets up and jumps onto Batman, pinning him to the ground. IT starts punching Batman in the face. Finally IT grabs Batman by his neck and is about to eat him.

"Any last words Bruce?"

"I was wondering when you were going to get here."

IT looks to Batman was looking and sees a figure standing in the shadows.

"Oh well it's kind of hard to find this place."

The figure steps into the light revealing to be the Joker.

"Wait you?! Why are you with him?"

Joker runs at IT and punches it straight in the face. It staggers back.

"There can only be one clown in Gotham!"

Joker looks at Batman.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's do this!"

Batman and Joker run towards IT. Joker pulls out his crowbar and starts hitting IT in the face. Batman comes in and knocks IT to the ground. Joker pulls out a gun and starts shooting IT in the head. However, IT absorbs the bullets.

"What do you fear Joker?"

"Oh please!"

It grabs Joker and throws him across the room. Batman tried to fight off IT but he is still too strong. IT conjures up some chains and pins Batman to the ground.

"We don't have to fight Joker. We can rule Gotham! We could make a great team."

IT reaches out with it's hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

Joker thanks for a moment.

"Sure why not?"

Joker shakes IT's hand. Suddenly IT gets electrocuted.

"Gotcha! Hahahahahaha!"

It falls to the ground.

"Now who's afraid?" Batman asks.

IT cowers back in fear and starts disintegrating away. After IT is gone, Batman looks at Joker.

"Don't mention this to anyone."

"Agreed."

Batman meets up with Jason and reveals that he found a family that is willing to adopt him. After this he stands on a rooftop and looks down at the city.

The End


End file.
